The Lost Girls
The Lost Girls is the seventh episode in season ten of . This story is the conclusion and Las Vegas-based installment of CSI: Trilogy - the first crossover of all three CSI franchises - that began on CSI: Miami: Bone Voyage and continued on ''CSI: NY: Hammer Down''. Synopsis Ray returns to Las Vegas, still searching for a missing girl being held hostage by human traffickers. He believes the victim may now be part of a Vegas prostitution ring. Plot Ray Langston is back in Las Vegas and still searching for Madeline Briggs after trying to find her in Miami and New York. At the same time, a local weather girl, Deedee, is found dead outside the Tangiers Hotel & Casino, dressed as a prostitute. When the team examines her, they discover Madeline's blood on Deedee's earring and an equally important tattoo. They theorize that Deedee and Madeline may have lived in the same place and shared the same pimp, so they go to a nightclub and spot another prostitute, Diane, with the same tattoo as Deedee. They arrest her on a bogus charge but get a lead when she calls her pimp from the station. The team follows her to a house where they see one of the pimps, Anthony Samuels, wearing the other earring seen on Madeline. Searching the house, Ray finds a bloody mattress and a lock box filled with money, casino chips and driver's licenses, including Deedee's. In the house, the team finds a badly beaten Diane. when they examine her, they find another tattoo covered over by Anthony. This leads the team to believe she used to belong to another pimp, Dimitri Sadesky, a Russian professor at nearby Western Las Vegas University (WLVU). Ray studies the mattress and finds definite matches to the blood of both Madeline and her unborn child. In the meantime, Catherine Willows reviews the security footage from the Tangiers to determine what really happened to Deedee. Catherine discovers that Diane is the murderer; Diane was jealous that Anthony preferred Deedee to her. Dmitri is caught with evidence in his car from the leg Ray and Horatio Caine found in Miami, and more dead women's bodies are found in the desert. With no other choice, Dmitri helps the team take down the human trafficking ring and admits he did have Madeline, but let her go because she was useless to him and hadn't found out anything about his business. Ray receives messages from Mac and Horatio; both have made crackdowns on the trafficking ring. Ray finds a way to send Madeline a text message saying her mother loves her in spite of everything that has happened. The message reaches Madeline, and she meets Ray outside the crime lab. Cast Main Cast * Laurence Fishburne as Raymond Langston * Marg Helgenberger as Catherine Willows * George Eads as Nick Stokes * Eric Szmanda as Greg Sanders * Robert David Hall as Dr. Al Robbins * Wallace Langham as David Hodges * David Berman as David Phillips * Liz Vassey as Wendy Simms * Paul Guilfoyle as Jim Brass Guest Cast * Terry Bozeman as Attorney Brad Lewis * Amanda MacDonald as Madeline Briggs * Mark Sheppard as Dimitri Sadesky * Annie Brugstede as Diane Jasper * Rosalie Ward as Dede Chase * Brandoon Jay McLaren as Anthony Samuels * Jeff Yagher as Brett McDowell * Lee Garlington as Mrs. Briggs * Alexander DiPersia as DJ Tall-K * Louis Smith as DJ Slickbone * Youlanda Davis as Susan Samuels Quotes :Nick Stokes: Dr. Ray :Dr. Raymond Langston: Yeah? :Nick Stokes: You got your phone? :Dr. Raymond Langston: (pulling his phone out of his pocket): Yeah,yeah. Right here. :Nick Stokes: Did you forget how to use it? You were non-responsive. I thought you were in trouble, man. Don't scare me like that. :Dr. Raymond Langston: I'm sorry. :Nick Stokes: That's okay, but if you really want to hide out, you gotta ditch the department cell. They all have GPS. What are you doing out there? :Dr. Raymond Langston: (Showing Nick a photograph): That's what i'm doing out here. :Nick Stokes: Madeline Briggs? :Dr. Raymond Langston: Madeline Briggs, yeah. :Nick Stokes: You've been back for ten days. Is this what you've been doing every night? I thought the trail went cold in New York. :Dr. Raymond Langston: It did. This picture was taken a week ago Pecos Bill Casino. Security trespassed her off the property for soliciting. She's here Nick. She's hooking. Goofs * When Ray holds his hand oud towards Madeline at the end, Ray's hand that he's holding out changes from his left hand to his right hand in between shots. See Also Category:CSI: Crime Scene Investigation Episodes Category:CSI: Crime Scene Investigation Season 10 Episodes Category:Crossover Episodes Category:Trilogy